Alone
by courderouge2006
Summary: Season 8. Things are never simple in Smallville, but at least they have Clark to help make things better. What if not everyone sees it that way? Not a happy one. Clois, "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack


Clois, one shot, songfic. Music is "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack.

--

_**Now I've told you this once before  
You can't control me  
If you try to take me down you're gonna pay  
Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me  
I'm picking you outa me  
You run away**_

Clark was out on the back acreage of the farm, slamming fence posts into place to change their property line. He had to rent out the rear 100 acres to be able to make the mortgage for the year. He had slammed the last post in and was going to grab his tools and the fence slats when he noticed her by the truck.

"L-Lois! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Her arms were crossed over her chest, her face set in stone.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Clark sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find out why in the hell my partner quit on me so he could come back and hide out on the farm instead of doing what he's good at." She walked closer to him, her gaze not shifting at all.

_**I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone**_

"Lois, I don't belong there, ok?"

Stalking over, Lois grabbed the hammer out of Clark's hand. Staring him in the eye, she reared back, slamming the blunt end into the side of his head.

Clark stumbled out of surprise instead of pain. "What the hell… Why did you hit me, you could have killed me!"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Oh please I just saw you slamming six inch thick wooden posts four feet down into the ground, this wasn't going to hurt you."

Clark grumbled. "Still…it could have hurt."

"So why are you hiding Clark? What's gotten your Elmer Fudd briefs in a twist?"

Clark stared down at the ground, hands twisting his gloves.

Lois's mouth opened wide, a dark look on her face. "Oh my god! This has something to do with Lana, doesn't it?"

_**You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
So what you don't think that we can see your face  
Resurrected back before the final fallen  
I'll never rest until I can make my own way  
I'm not afraid of fading**_

"Lois, it's not what you think."

"OH THE HELL IT'S NOT!" She stormed up to him. "Where's the hammer?"

Clark grabbed her arms holding her still. "Lois, she's not back. She's… she's in a hospital in California somewhere. Someone that I had a bad fight a long time ago went after her to get to me."

"I'm guessing it was a meteor freak?"

Clark nodded, his head hanging down.

"Clark, you can't expect yourself to be able to protect everyone. This wasn't your fault, Lana's the one who left without telling anyone where she went. You couldn't have protected her."

_**I stand alone  
Feeling your sting down inside of me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone**_

Clark shook his head. "Yes I could have. If I never came here, she'd be fine."

Lois stared at him. "Clark you can't mean that."

_**Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone**_

"Yes I do Lois. If I hadn't shown up, none of the bad things that occurred here in Smallville would have happened." Clark went back to pick up his tools, carrying some of the slats with him.

"Clark that is crazy. Sorry to burst your bubble but not even you could lead to all of this…"

"Lois, for once can't you just shut up?!"

_**And now it's my time (now it's my time)  
It's my time to dream (my time to dream)  
Dream of the sky (dream of the sky)  
Make me believe that this place isn't plagued  
By the poison in me**_

She stepped back, shocked that he had yelled at her like that.

"You don't know anything about what has happened here, or why it has happened!" Clark was pacing around, his hands clenching, splintering the length of board.

_**Help me decide if my fire will burn out  
Before you can breathe  
Breathe into me**_

Lois could feel the tension coming off of him, and it scared her.

Clark looked down at the hammer in his hand… tensing, he twisted around and threw it, hard. It slammed into a tree on the ridge of the forest, and Lois's eyes went wide as she saw the tree topple over.

Clark turned, seeing Lois staring at him. He could see that she was frightened of him. "It is my fault. The meteor rocks… my father's heart attacks…this town would have been far better off if I had never shown up, Lois."

_**I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone**_

She stepped closer to him. Laying her hand on his shoulder, she felt his skin burning. "Clark, you couldn't help any of that. You know that your parents would have given anything to have you in their lives. So many of us are thankful that you're in our lives."

Clark didn't hear her voice crack slightly. He looked around the field, running a hand through his hair. "Lois, don't. You don't know what you're talking about."

_**Feeling your sting down inside of me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone**_

Clark pulled away from her hand, walking back to the truck, grabbing another wooden slat.

Lois grabbed him, making him look at her. Her hands held his face, her eyes boring into his. "Clark these feelings are normal. It just means that you're as human as…"

Clark's body shook… and when he opened his eyes, Lois saw them glowing a bright red. Clark turned his face and suddenly the last fence post burst into flames, burning right in front of them.

Lois didn't look away from him. She could see the smoke in her peripheral vision, and she knew he had done that somehow, but she didn't look away.

Clark looked back to her, his eyes red again… bloodshot, like he was trying to hold back tears. "I'm not human, Lois."

_**Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone  
Inside**_

He pulled away from her, walking towards the hilltop. Tossing the tools into the back of the truck, he didn't look back.

"Clark, stop! Talk to me!"

_**I stand alone  
Inside**_

She stared as he kept walking, wanting to follow. Her legs wouldn't listen to her. "Clark please!"

_**I stand alone  
Inside**_

Lois hit her knees, watching as he hit the top of the hill. Tears flowed, she reached her hands out into empty air. "Clark!"

_**I stand alone  
Inside**_

She couldn't move. She felt something break inside, staring up at him. She could barely hear her own voice as she whispered… "Smallville. I love you."

_**I stand alone… **_

Clark stopped, almost glancing back over his shoulder. She held out that one remaining hope…

Until he kept walking, disappearing over the hill.

_**Inside**_


End file.
